1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns an apparatus for greening and planting, a method for combining a reinforced concrete structure with a greening and planting tool, and a greening and planting tool for use with a reinforced concrete structure. This invention and technique combines the reinforced concrete structure with greenery under the condition that no adverse effect occurs on the original functions and appearance of the reinforced concrete structure. It also increases the strength of reinforced concrete structure, so that the green plant can find a space inside the reinforced concrete structure to grow and to green the reinforced concrete structure. It also increases the aesthetic pleasure by adding a softness to the hard, cold steel and concrete jungle. Thus, the plant and the reinforced concrete structure can create a new environment filled with the beauty of nature (green, landscape), beauty of art (soft, architect, green oasis), and beauty of society (sophisticated, temperament).
2. Description of Related Art
According to the traditional planting technique, a space has to be reserved for the plant to flourish. Flowerbeds must be provided as oases in a desert of brick and concrete, or confined in flower pots. Since a large area is required, especially in a narrow urban area with a large crowd, fewer plants exist because of the economics, traffic or other factors that lead to this decreasing of space. The effect of reinforced concrete structures further forces reductions in the amount of plants due to the loss of growing space and poor growing conditions. If we can not grasp the modern need for light, thin, short and tiny, we will be confined to the old method which is certainly out-dated, decadent and should eventually be eliminated. This invention is committed to adjust the hard and cold status of a reinforced concrete structure to the softening beauty of environment under the condition that no adverse effect occurs on the functions and appearance of the structure while combining structure and greenery into one unit. This organic combination of a reinforced concrete structure with plants in harmony can create a new environment to benefit society and people.